Ladies' Day
Cobra plots to kidnap the President of the United States during a high profile sporting event, prompting Scarlett, Cover Girl, Lady Jaye, and Jinx to undertake a daring rescue mission. Issue summary At a New York cross town rivals baseball game, the President and the First Lady are attending the game. The Joe team, chosen specifically by the President, is providing security. Hawk, Lt. Falcon, Hardball, Doc, Heavy Metal, Tunnel Rat and Zap are all posted around the stadium, Scarlett, Lady Jaye, Jinx and Cover Girl are undercover as part of the dance team. The President throws out the first pitch and the game seems normal. In the Goodyear Blimp above the stadium, Cobra Commander (actually Fred VII) and Raptor are planning on kidnapping the President as a way of humiliating the Joe team. The plan starts with Crystal Ball hypnotizing Hawk, Lt. Falcon and the rest of the Joe team. Raptor has his falcons drop bombs that release a knockout gas. Most of the fans of the stadium as well as the President are unconscious. Zarana disguised as a ball girl and Firefly disguised as a hog dog vendor, wearing gas masks, race up into the stands and secure the unconscious President. The blimp pulls directly into the stadium releases a neutralizing gas and hoists the President up to the cabin. The only Joes left to stop Cobra Commander are the female ones. Cover Girl goes to release the rest of the team from hypnosis as Scarlett, Lady Jaye and Jinx run to the roof, where they are able to jump to the blimp. Busting in through the windows they start a big hand to hand fight. Lady Jaye knocks out Crystal Ball, Scarlett punches Zarana, Jinx kicks Cobra Commander, Lady Jaye misses Raptor and Firefly pushes Lady Jaye out the window. Jinx and Firefly fight as Zarana has gotten Scarlett into a hold. Scarlett ends up tossing Zarana into Firefly. With the entire stadium watching, Lady Jaye is fighting off one of Raptor's hawks as she hangs onto the outside of the Blimp's cabin. Using her knife, she forces the bird into the propeller. She calls down to Hawk for a smoke grenade. Hardball pitches the grenade to Cover Girl who hits it up to Lady Jaye. She then throws the grenade in the cabin. It is the cover Scarlett and Jinx need to get the President back in the sling and lower him to the ground. The Joes make it safe to ground with the President by the time the smoke has cleared. All of the Cobras then escape in the blimps, now detached, cabin. Cobra Commander's plan to humiliate the Joes backfired miserably. The President awards the team with a special congratulation. And Scarlett, Lady Jaye, Jinx and Cover Girl are given a months leave with double pay and week in the Big Apple as special payment for saving the President of the United States. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note * First appearance: Crystal Ball Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues